pathstoakingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
Technology is one of the three ways to win the game. Through Technology you can research items on the Tech Tree, religiously take neutral territories, and reduce the damage your troops take in a territory they reside over. Technology Units *'Novice: ' Requires - 'lv1 Church, 1 Beer, 2 Food, 1 Population *'Brother: Requires - 'lv2 Church, 2 Beers, 2 Food, 1 Book, 1 Population *'Father: Requires - 'lv3 Church, 3 Beers, 2 Fancy Food, 3 Books, 1 Ring Researchable Technologies - default tech tree *'Animal Husbandry: 3 Novices The production time of Pig Breeders, Horse Breeders, and Shepherds is decreased to an average of 45% *'Aquaculture:' 4 Novices, 2 Brothers Non-depleted Fishing Grounds hold more fish and recover. The production time of Fishers is reduced to 44% (Aquaculture is a vastly overlooked research which if researched early allows for an almost unlimited supply of Plain Food for your economy.) *'Architecture:' 5 Novices, 2 Brothers, 1 Father Constructors work twice as fast and all building upgrades cost less. (At first glance this would appear to be a nice upgrade, but largely ignored by most players. Might be useful for someone rushing to an Abbey, late game expansion and reaching another research.) *'Ballistics:' 4 Novices, 1 Brother Long-range attacks of Musketeers, Cannons, and Fortifications Cannons cause 33% more damage. (A very nice upgrade for a player going Research>Military. This bonus also stacks with Standard Bearers and General's bonuses.) *'Charge Attack:' 5 Novices, 2 Brothers, 1 Father Melee units deal out more damage (Pikemen +40%, Cavaliers +50%) (A very nice upgrade for a player going Research>Military. This bonus also stacks with Standard Bearers and General's bonuses.) *'Dictionary:' 5 Novices, 2 Brothers, 1 Fathers The amount of clerics needed to research technologies is reduced by 33%. (A largely underestimated research which both saves a lot of resources for the owner's economy but also allows cheaper outbidding on research: All 3 Novice upgrades become 2 Novice. 5 Nov, 2 Brother, 1 Father upgrades become 3/1/1, and so on.) *'Exercise:' 3 Novices Armies regenerate five times faster and capture sectors twice as fast. Your Prestige is increases by one level. (Many players grab this simply for the early Prestige bonus, but the regeneration bonus this technology provides greatly reduces downtime between battles.) *'Engineering:' 5 Novices, 2 Brothers, 1 Father Your workers don't need Tools anymore. This research is popular for players using a "No toolmaker" strategy. *'Forced March:' 3 Novices Troops move twice as fast. Your Prestige is increased by one level. (Many players grab this simply for the early Prestige bonus, but the movement speed bonus is often underestimated; allowing your armies to respond to an incoming threat on the far side of the map more quickly.) *'Forestry:' 3 Novices The production time of Foresters, Woodcutters, and Sawmill workers is reduced to an average of 55%. The time trees need to grow to full height is reduced to 40%. *'Geology:' 3 Novices The production time of stonecutters is lowered to 40%, while Miners do their work in 60% of the usual time. *'Hygiene:' 5 Novices, 2 Brothers, 1 Father Residences offer more living space (Residence +2, Noble Residence +4). (A nice upgrade which reduces the population cap problems many players face in early game or endgame, but most players opt for just building more houses instead.) *'Ornamentation:' 3 Novices Your Prestige is increased by two levels. Popular with players rushing for an Abbey or for Geologists. *'Piecework:' 4 Novices, 2 Brothers All work yards on Residences and Noble Residences operate twice as fast as average. *'Purity Law:' 5 Novices, 2 Brothers, 1 Father Instead of only one Coin, you get two Coins for your Beer at the Tavern. (Another vastly underrated research which allows for greater efficiency in turning Beer into Gold.) *'Spyglass:' 4 Novices, 1 Brother The enemies' armies and economies reveal essential information. *'Reinforcement:' 4 Novices, 2 Brothers Fortifications withstand 50% more damage. *'Scarecrow:' 4 Novices, 1 Brother Grain Farmers and Millers work twice as fast, and the time until Grain Fields can be harvested is cut in half. (A very powerful research for all types of players. More grain = more food, more beer and in turn more gold.)